fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 7
The thunderstorm has started with rain suddenly pouring and a few flashes of lightning... Thunderstorm sound effects: Click here ( Dralios falls and rolls onto his feet ) ''' '''Extremis Helios) Okay, now Mr.Buff wants to see what you've got! ( Dralios charges his palms with electrical sparks coming out ) ''' '''Extremis Helios) Nice! *Looks at C22 and groans* C22... C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision! ( Extremis changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light ) ( Extremis changes to Haos and conjures at bow of light ) ' '( Dralios shoots black electricity from his right palm ) ' '( Extremis rolls to his left ) ' '( The lightning crashes into the ground ) ' '( Extremis shoots an arrow at Dralios ) ' '( Dralios releases black lightning from his left palm, while charging his right ) ' '( The black lightning destroys the arrow and crashes into a tree ) ' '( The tree falls ) ' '( Extremis releases another arrow ) ' '''C22) EXTREMIS! ' 'Extremis Helios) What? ' '''C22) Look up Extremis Helios) *Looks up* OH GEEZ...I'M BUFF! *Drops bow and grabs the tree* Not a big deal... ( The arrow heads towards Dralios ) ' '( Extremis throws the tree towards Dralios ) ( Dralios grabs the arrow ) ' '( Dralios slashes the incoming tree ) ' '( The tree gets sliced in-half ) ' '( Dralios throws the arrow through the opening ) ' '( The arrow heads towards Extremis ) ( Dralios pushes the tree's top part back towards Extremis, while the bottom falls ) ''' '''C22) Linked Abilities Activate! Light Extreme! ( (Haos) Extremis turns into light after changing to Haos ) + Shadow Movement! ( (Darkus) Extremis turns into a shadow after turning to darkus ) ( Extremis turns to Haos and travels as light ) ' '( Extremis stands on the arrow ) ' '( Dralios holds his palms into the air ) ' '( Extremis smashes the arrow and turns to Darkus ) ' '( Extremis disappears ) ' '( Extremis appears under the tree's shadow ) ( Extremis jumps towards Dralios ) ( Dralios shoots lightning into the clouds above ) ( A lightning bolt strikes a tree behind C22 ) C22) O_O *Runs away* ' '( A tree falls in-front of C22 ) C22) O_O PHEW! *Runs to his left* ' '( The broken tree crashes into the ground, nearly missing C22 ) ' '( However, C22 falls, in a wrong way ) ' '( C22 rolls and grabs near his left ankle ) ( Dralios grabs Extremis with his one palm ) ' '( Lightning charges into Extremis' throat ) ' '( A black lightning bolt comes from the clouds ) ' '( Dralios and Extremis get hit ) ' '( Extremis turns to his ball form, while Dralios turns back to C22Helios ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 8 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 7? S A B C D F Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios